


Follow the Rythm

by Sorbet_Shark



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Self Confidence Issues, raspberry mousse cookie is a nervous mess, rose cookie is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorbet_Shark/pseuds/Sorbet_Shark
Summary: Rose Cookie introduces herself to the stranger who she often sees at her shows.
Relationships: Raspberry Mousse Cookie/Rose Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Follow the Rythm

Rose Cookie carefully hangs up her pink performance outfit after she is completely changed into her normal clothing. Many wouldn’t tell the difference between this dress and formal wear, but she can. Her everyday dress is made to be worn in, lived in, and danced in. She can wear it a hundred times and it never feels old or threadbare. Her performance dress, on the other hand, is gorgeous and shimmery, but fragile. It wasn’t made for use, it was made for presentation. She supposes all items made by and for rich cookies are. She is happy that the venue will buy and store her outfits, they probably cost more than her rent. Even knowing how wasteful this dress is, she touches it fondly before exiting her dressing room.

Any cookie can tell the way dance has seeped into Rose Cookie’s life, especially as she walks. She moves rhythmically with no music, almost mimicking the steps and motions of whatever new move she’s learning. She usually gets lost in her thoughts when she walks, imagining the stage and the other dancers, but today she pauses. There’s a lone cookie in the audience, even though the show ended hours ago. She knows this cookie, he is often at her shows and she has never talked to him or expressed her appreciation for his support.

She has seen him change alongside herself, from an arrogant child to the youngest general seen in the house of raspberry. His ponytail has been replaced by ringlets, his squire’s outfit becoming a regal uniform. Rose Cookie herself doesn’t think that she has changed much. Maybe she has increased her skill and appreciation for dance. Maybe she has grown as a cookie. She wouldn’t know.

“Hello?” She calls out, pushing open the auditorium door. The cookie jumps, with a look as if he’s seen a ghost. “I’ve noticed you at a lot of my performances. Less so frequently. I’ve never gotten the chance to introduce myself, you slip away so quickly!”

He mutters something under his breath in French, and since Rose Cookie speaks Spanish, she understands bits and pieces. He seems t0 be worried about a curse. “I… am sorry for my unchivalrous behavior.”

He chooses his words carefully. Rose Cookie appreciates his thoughtfulness. “Oh, it isn’t a problem. My name is Rose Cookie, though I guess you know that since you come to my shows. What is yours? I have noticed that you are from the House of Raspberry.”

“Oh,” He blushes, hand resting on his chest where his family’s crest rests. “I’m Raspberry Mousse Cookie.”

“Well, Raspberry Mousse Cookie,” Rose Cookie grins playfully, extending a hand to the bashful cookie. “You have come to watch me dance so often, yet I have never seen you dance. Would you like to join me?”

She sees the cookie gulp and consider his options. If she’s being honest, she half expects him to bolt. But, to both her surprise and his own, he grabs her hand and stands up. “I don’t know how… I’m sorry.”

“Nonsense!” Rose Cookie laughs, dragging him close. “We don’t need to follow the exact steps of a Tango, just follow the rhythm!”

Raspberry Mousse Cookie’s hands ghost over Rose Cookie’s torso and shoulder before he decisively puts them in a position he has seen her dance partners use before. “Now what?”

“The way I see it,” Rose Cookie takes the lead, to Raspberry Mousse Cookie’s relief. “Dance is about give and take. Sometimes I lead, sometimes I let you lead me. Sometimes you lead, sometimes you let me lead you. Dance is a compromise.”

“I- lead you- ?” Raspberry Mousse Cookie stutters. Rose Cookie nods.

“Here, let me start, and then you should get the hang of it.” She smiles when Raspberry Mousse Cookie nods.

In a fluid movement, Rose Cookie spins Raspberry Mousse Cookie and they sway across the floor. Then, as she has done many times, she passes the baton. Raspberry Cookie starts well, picking Rose Cookie up by the waist and spinning her in the air. But as soon as Rose Cookie’s feet touch the ground, he attempts to dip her forward. He moves too far, dropping her as the momentum brings him to the floor. Rose Cookie roles out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed, but the train of her dress is not as lucky. Raspberry Mousse Cookie winces as he hears the fabric tear.

“I am so sorry, I should go,” He scrambles to his feet, but before he can go far, he feels a tug on his cape.

“Wait!” Rose Cookie is grinning and laughing from the floor, far harder than she has in a while. “You did well! Real well!”

Raspberry Mousse Cookie freezes. “But I dropped you! And ripped your beautiful dress.”

“You only ripped the seam, it will be an easy fix,” Rose Cookie assures, standing up and dusting herself off. “I didn’t expect you to be perfect on your first time. If you’d like, I want to practice more. We can make a dancer out of you!”

“You think?” Raspberry Mousse Cookie is blushing deeper than before.

“Yes,” Rose Cookie reassures. “Please, it is refreshing to know someone who appreciated me for my dancing and not for my ability as a pawn in a larger game of social chess.”

“Well, I appreciate you for more than that,” Raspberry Mousse Cookie boldly plants a kiss on Rose Cookie’s hand. “Next week, same time?”

“I would love that.” Rose Cookie responds, her being the one blushing this time. Raspberry Mousse Cookie seems to have finally relaxed as he exits the room, as Rose Cookie stands back on the stage and watches him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short as a prompt-a-day thing, and I wanted to organize everything. I wanted to separate my sanders sides work from everything else because I think I lost interest in the fandom. But I really liked this and wanted to post it seperately


End file.
